


Star-Crossed Lovers (drabble)

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Erza/Mira week 2019 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, ErzaJane, F/F, Fluff, SOFT AS FUCK, Siblings, Types of love, Wedding, erzajaneweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt one fore Erza/Mira week: Star-CrossedMira and Erza feel many different kinds of love, but the one between them shines.





	Star-Crossed Lovers (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



There are different kinds of love. None of them were any better or worse than the other, and all of them existed to bring a bone deep happiness to all that held them close.

 

The familial love Mirajane felt for her siblings was soft and sweet; it was protective, even though she knew they were strong enough to protect themselves. It was the same love that Erza felt for Gray and Natsu, who may as well have been her brothers. They were siblings, and that was a bond unlike any other. The kind that led to pranks and fake anger as each party plotted a gentle revenge. They both loved their siblings.

 

There was the love they felt for their friends who may as well be their family. The kind that said, “Hey, they may be assholes, but their my assholes.” the kind they felt for the rest of Fairy Tail: their family in all but blood. They fought beside and for one another, cried together, and shared their happiness together. They both loved their family.

 

Then there was the love they had between each other. The gentle kisses between missions and quick touches when they could be caught. It was the other laugh and smile and the light feeling of flying that came with it. It was slow dancing in the moonlight and soft singing in gardens of colorful flowers. It was seeing each other as the very reason they woke up each morning. They both loved each other.

 

It was the the happy tears as they stood together, their siblings by their sides and their family surrounding them as they both said, “I do,”by the alter. Gramps himself crying as he officiated. 

 

“Star-crossed lovers,” their family called them in each speech, “Brought together by a fate foretold by every star in the night sky.”

 

Erza and Mira couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful datemate, and inspired by them too. <3


End file.
